Kuroko No Basuke Imagine Your OTP Shorts:
by FujoshiandFundashi
Summary: Sorry I haven't really updated anything in a while. I'm trying to get into the hang of writing again so please bear with me. This short is an AoKagaKuro.
1. Chapter 1

Imagine your OTP sharing a Snuggie

AoKagaKuro short

"Ahomine!" came a loud shout and the sound of something crashing. "Just hold still while I slip the sleeves on." Came a huskier voice, "I'm sure the thing is big enough for the two of us."

"What are you two doing?" a quiet, inquisitive voice asked.

Both Kagami and Aomine looked up at their shadow, a boy named Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Isn't it obvious?" Aomine said smirking, "Do you want to join us, Tetsu?"

Kuroko shook his head as he bent down to pick up the stuff they had knocked over earlier, "Sorry, but I will not subject myself to that kind of thing."

Aomine let out a small, "tch," Leaving Kagami to take over, "Come on Kuroko. It's actually pretty warm once you get used to it." Kuroko heaved a sigh ready with his rebuttal.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're pretty comfortable with that boner Aomine-kun, probably has."

Both Kagami and Aomine tried to hide their blushing faces, "We-Well…I mean…yeah..that part is awkward feeling and stuff…" Kagami stuttered.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not feel Kagami's boner poking against me." Kuroko said bluntly.

"WHO SAID I WOULD I HAVE ONE!?" Kagami shouted embarrassed, cause Aomine to laugh, "It's just a natural reaction. If Bakagami wasn't squirming around earlier, while on my lap I probably wouldn't have gotten a boner."

"I already have to deal with that natural reaction at night so." Kuroko stated in his usual monotonous voice.

Aomine began to whine, "come on Tetsu." He knew it would irk the smaller male. Aomine continued whining, nudging Kagami to join in. Getting the message Kagami joined in.

"Come on Tetsu."

"Kuroko, just join us."

"Tetsu."

"Kuroko."

"Tetsuuuuu~ Come on."

In the end Kuroko gave up, somehow he managed to fit into the snuggie along with Kagami and Aomine. Though they must have looked pretty weird, since there was three arms coming out of each sleeve.

"Hm, this is pretty warm." admitted Kuroko, leaning against Kagami's chest.

"See." Kagami said in a know it all tone.

"Ah, but why do I fell something poking my bottom." Kuroko said nonchalantly, looking up at Kagami.

"It's not me." Aomine said smirking as he rested his chin on Kagami's shoulder, "Kagami?"

Kagami's face turned a bright red color, "It's just a natural reaction."

Both Kuroko and Aomine laughed, at their blushing partner.


	2. Chapter 2

Imagine your otp getting tired in the middle of on those foot-peddle boat rides and decide stay in the middle of a lake for some time.

Sort of. AoKagaKuro pairing.

Anyways I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. These amazing characters belong to the amazing man who made them.

* * *

"Ah, I'm tired, and my feet hurt." Whined a husky voice, "Kagami, take over, or something."

"What!" the red head responded loudly, "I've been peddling too, ya'know!"

"All you guys did was made the boat go in circles." Mumbled a nonchalant voice from behind.

"Why don't you come up here and peddle then, Tetsu." Aomine grumbled, looking at his (and Kagami's) shadow.

"Because I won at _janken_." Kuroko stated as a matter of fact, "If you're tired then just rest for a few minutes. Enjoy the scenery for once."

Kagami turned around to face Kuroko, "Look who's talking. You got your nose stuck in that damn book."

Kuroko smiled holding his recently bought book, "Well, I waited three month for this book to come out. Now, that it's in my hands of course I'm going read it. Beside it was you two who wanted to go on this trip."

"Whatever." Aomine said annoyed.

Silence fell upon the three of them, as the two lights tried peddling again. Kuroko enjoyed the silence, as it allowed him to read his book peacefully. Sadly, the silence didn't last much longer.

"Okay, Bakagami. Start peddling." Aomine ordered as he began working his feet again. The two lights didn't even last five minutes before they started bickering again.

"Ahomine!" Kagami thundered, "You're just making us go in circles!"

"No way!" Aomine roared back, "You're the one doing it!"

Kuroko sighed trying to block out their bickering, he leaned in closer to his book as if that somehow was going to make them quieter. Kuroko even tried to ignore them when they started to wrestle each other with, that was until somebody's elbow hit Kuroko in the back, knocking his new book into the water, ruining the paperback. When Kuroko fetched it out of the water, he spoke in a sadden tone, "No…my book."

"Kuroko/Tetsu…" the two taller males said in unison looking at their shadow. They both reached a hand out to comfort the small male, but instead they felt a strong murderous intent in the air. Kuroko slowly turned around and spoke in a threatening voice, which could even make Akashi flinch at the sound. "You are to get this boat to the shore in the next fifteen minutes, and get me another book." Hissed their raging shadow.

It was needless to say that Aomine and Kagami quickly learned how to peddle the boat correctly, and made to the shore in ten minutes, and purchased Kuroko's book while said boy was changing into a dry pair of clothing, and a soft smile returned to Kuroko's face when his new book was in his hands. A sight that made Aomine and Kagami forget where they were and just stared.


End file.
